stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Factoring Primes
|image = Sikarian atmospheric sensor.jpg|season = 1|ep_num = 5|code = MCNL 1x5|writer = and |originaldate = 15 Jan 2015|stardate = 48642.5|year = 2371|prev = }} "Factoring Primes" is the fifth chapter of , written by and . It is an adaptation of the canon episode . Summary At Deep Space 9, Julian Bashir and Elim Garak discuss the implications of the disappearances of and . Meanwhile in the Delta Quadrant, the ships in question arrive at Sikaris for rest and resupply, which the locals are only too happy to grant. But discipline problems rapidly crop up, with assaulting Hogue Marritza, insulted by the Cardassian officer asking her on a date. Things become even more tense when Harry Kim discovers that the Sikarians have a technology called the spatial trajector capable of transporting matter up to 40,000 light-years. Veronica Stadi and Aman Evek attempt to bargain with Magistrate Gathorel Labin for the device, but are rebuffed: the Sikarians have a Prime Directive-equivalent law on the books. At the subsequent meeting the cast discusses the ramifications of the Prime Directive and hit upon the idea of trading the contents of Voyager's shipboard library for the device. Evek suggests making an end run around Labin to seek a better offer but Stadi convinces him to let her try it through channels. On the surface, Seska Harani, B'Elanna Torres, and Kalar are doing inventory. Seska suggests making the trade themselves, and chance brings them Jaret Otel, with whom they had previously visited, as a contact. The Sikarian Canon rejects Stadi's proposal to have the Sikarians use the trajector to transport Voyager and Vetar, and the ships prepare to leave. The lower-ranked crewmembers try to make the trade with Otel but are interrupted by Tuvok, who makes the deal himself. The trajector proves incompatible with ship systems and the relevant crew members own up to their COs. Memorable quotes }} References Characters :Alina t'Aimne • Lindsay Ballard • Julian Bashir • • Eudana • Aman Evek • Elim Garak • Kalar • Harry Kim • Amnell Kree • Gathorel Labin • Hogue Marritza • Neelix • Kerani Ocett • Jaret Otel • Tom Paris • Seska Harani • Veronica Stadi • Tar • Emil Tarak • Daran Taril • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok Akorem Laan • V. Raiuhes Athaevthe • Fyodor Dostoyevsky • Ebrin Gesh • Kathryn Janeway • James Leyton • Murasaki Shikibu • Nirymer • Surak • J.R.R. Tolkien • sh'Vanthadaris Events Occupation of Bajor Locations :Bajoran system • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Sikarian system • Sikaris Starfleet Academy Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Cardassian • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Sikarian • Talaxian • Trill • Vulcan Kazon Ranks and titles :captain • commander • controller-commander • chief petty officer • crewman • crewman apprentice • dalin • doctor • ensign • gil • glinn • gul • lieutenant • lieutenant junior grade • magistrate admiral Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) Aeroshuttle • Ali Qushji (shuttlecraft) • Maquis raider • fighter • runabout • Shen Quo (shuttlecraft) • Tyson (shuttlecraft) States and organizations :Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Guard • Sikarian Canon • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Dominion • Kazon-Nistrim • Maquis Technology and weapons :fertilizer • hydroponics • spatial trajector • transporter micro-torpedo launcher • tetryon beam • tricobalt device Other references :Epic of Sundiata • Jane's Navy International • library • The Lord of the Rings • The Never-Ending Sacrifice ''• non-judicial punishment • ''The Peach Blossom Fan • Prime Directive • repetitive epic • "The Second Legate's Ode" • • Surak's Analects • Taer'thaiemenh • Thok moll Tun External links * "}} * Category:Fan fiction episodes Category:The Mysterious Case of Neelix's Lungs